


i know it's just a number, but you're the 8th wonder

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: winterhawk bingo 2 electric boogaloo [4]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kisses, M/M, the boyfriendism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Bucky gets an arm upgrade, he has an idea for his old one.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: winterhawk bingo 2 electric boogaloo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970914
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	i know it's just a number, but you're the 8th wonder

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is just based on a headcanon based off of the fact that in House of M, Clint has a metal arm guard on and it looks very similar to Bucky's arm
> 
> this is not in the HoM universe, idk what universe or timeline it would be in tbh
> 
> written for the winterhawk bingo square hawkeye/captain america Bucky

Bucky was growing impatient as Tony was poking at the metallic inner workings of his newest arm upgrade. The shiny silver now had the shield where HYDRA’s star had once been. Every time, Bucky had to remind Tony that he didn’t  _ want _ any lasers or arm cannons.

“Try and keep this one around for a while huh?” Tony said as he popped the final plate on the tricep.

“Don’t act like you don’t love making new arms for me.” Bucky snarked back. He crooked his arm back and forth and listened to the whirring of the plates recalibrating. “The usual for making sure it’s all set?”   
  
“Yeah. You got something in mind?” Tony was packing up. “What does the Winter Soldier do for fine motor skills?”   
  
“I’m not-”   
  
“Yeah yeah, whatever Cap.” 

Bucky’s eyes trailed to where his old arm was laying on the table. It looked so foreign now that it wasn’t attached to him anymore. His phone buzzed, distracting him from his swirling thoughts associated with his old arm. 

“Tony? Can you leave the old arm here?” Bucky got an idea as he read the text from Clint.

“Yeah. I don’t wanna know what you and Legolas are gonna use it for, keep your roleplay to yourself.”

“Alright time to leave.” Bucky rolled his eyes but shut the door of his apartment behind Tony.

Bucky looked back at his text history, Clint saying he was going to be later than expected, and then back at the robotic arm on the table. 

With his own box of tools and odds and ends, Bucky spent the next hour methodically dismantling part of his old arm and reshaping other parts of it into a cuff. He was starting to feel a slight cramp in his neck when the door of his apartment slammed open, making him jump and reach towards the knife in his pants automatically.

“Sorry!” Sorry babe.” Clint Barton stood in the doorway in his disheveled purple glory.

“It’s fine.” Bucky said quietly. “I uh. Got you something. Or made something.”   
  
“Is it our anniversary?” Clint’s eyes went wide in panic.

“No! Don’t worry. I just- I had an idea when Tony came to replace my arm.” Bucky gestured with his right hand. 

“Oh hey! It looks great.” 

“Thanks.”

There was a beat of silence as Clint slung his quiver and bow bag onto the floor and toed off his shoes.

“I know you don’t need a bracer or a wrist guard or anything-” Bucky started.

“Damn right I don’t”

“But you know I worry about you when we’re sent on separate missions-   
  
“Even though you have the one override command for my comms.”   
  
“Yes.” Bucky was blushing furiously. “But I uh.”   
  
He just brandished the arm guard that he had fashioned out of his old arm towards Clint. 

“I made this. From my old arm.” He finished awkwardly. He felt like a cartoon character with balls of sweat rolling off him and a flushed neck and ears. 

Clint took the cuff gingerly and just stared at it. “You made this?”

“I mean I just rearranged the plates so it’d fit your arm, not a whole lot of technical work involved, I needed to calibrate my new arm anyway with fine motor-”   
  
Clint cut off Bucky’s babbling that was getting more frenzied by pulling him closer and kissing him. When he pulled away Bucky was no longer babbling but the blush had not receded from his nose and cheeks. 

“You’re incredible, you know that Buck?” 

Bucky just scratched his neck awkwardly. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I’ve got a piece of Captain America’s arm, of course I like it.” Clint pulled Bucky close again and kissed the top of his head. “To think I grew up idolizing Cap and now I’m dating….a different one.”   
  
Bucky snorted a laugh from where his face was resting on Clint’s chest. “You and me both, 

sugar. You think my little punk ass thought I’d one day be carrying the shield?”

“What were we supposed to do tonight?” Clint asked softly as Bucky stood on his tiptoes to kiss him lightly.

“You know, I don’t remember. How about just staying in?” Bucky asked with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or i’m on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This author invites:  
> *Short comments  
> *Long comments  
> *Questions  
> *Reader/reader interaction  
> Author responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply for any reason whatsoever (you feel shy, you have anxiety, just because), feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate the comment and respect your wish that I not respond.


End file.
